


One, Two, Three.

by queerayyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Board Games, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, really just Goose Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: In the aftermath of the revolution everyone needs a well-deserved break, Markus, Connor, and Kara decide to relax and play some Goose Game.





	One, Two, Three.

Markus walked up to the table, a box in his hands. The others looked at it in anticipation, curious to see what was inside. Markus had told them about the games he had found in one of Carl’s old storage rooms, and they decided it would be interesting to play them all and see what it was like.

“Anyone volunteering to read the instructions?” He asked as he sat down, opening the box to reveal a board, some goose-shaped pieces, and a die.

“I will.” Connor volunteered, accepting the little book from Markus. He quickly scanned through the pages, and put it down again. “It is quite simple. We put the board down, and place the goose pieces on the first spot. Then we roll the die to determine how many steps we can take.” Kara nodded,

“I think I saw this game in Alice’s room once, though I don’t know if we ever played it.” She looked over the board. “These spots are colored differently, they have different meanings depending on the game, like the well means you don’t move until you throw a five or six.” After explaining the other rules, she added, “The goal is to win by getting to the last spot.” The others nodded, it was a game of chance, so there shouldn’t be much interesting about it they figured. Little did they realize that their newly gained feelings would give them a new insight in the game.

“That is… unfortunate.” Connor stated as he ended up in the well again, losing what was now his third turn. Kara and Markus laughed,

“Maybe you could use your preconstruction skills to figure a way out of this well.” Kara joked, feeling almost bad at the sight of the now defeated looking android. It was now Markus’ turn, and in just a few steps he had already reached the last quarter of the field, and as he had stopped on a golden goose he was allowed to throw the dice again. He was now only ten spaces removed from the finish line.

“Someone’s doing well for themselves.” Kara commented, but Connor wasn’t giving her any pity. Another round of turns passed and it was finally Connor’s turn.

He took a breath and threw the die. It rolled on it’s side against the still open box and right towards the edge of the table. For a few seconds the androids remained silent, looking intensely as it moved, slowly losing it’s speed. He knew that if the die fell off the table he would have to throw it again, as such were the rules they agreed to. One, two, three. Bam. It disappeared off the table and came to an immediate stop.

Leaning over the table Markus and Connor tried to see it, but Kara was already picking it up.

“I’m sorry Connor, but-” showing the die clenched between her index and middle finger she smiled, “You’ll have to try again.” Connor felt an intense emotion that was probably anger as he felt the six eyes stare at him intensely.

“Do we really have to follow that rule?” He asked, “It’s not like we have to follow every word the guide tells us. Humans don’t do that either.” The puppy eyes were sweet, but Kara shook her head.

“Nope, not a chance.” Markus couldn’t help but feel bad for the android.

“Why not Kara? Look at him he doesn’t stand a chance and has already lost three turns! Show some compassion Kara.” Still she stood by it.

“It’s not happening. Here, roll again.” She handed back the die to Connor who looked sadly at it for a few seconds before rolling again.

This time he succeeded at keeping the die on the table, and it rolled nicely. As it yet again came to a halt, Connor could feel the Thirium pumping through him as the six eyes faced upwards again, this time a much more friendly sight.

“I did it!” He yelled- a bit too loud maybe, but it was allowed. Markus smiled venomously at Kara,

“See, sometimes it’s not so bad to let the down-on his luck guy have some good things.” Kara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in a way that indicated she wasn’t too pleased.

“You still have to roll again to determine how many spots you get to move though.” She stated.

“Yes, of course.” Connor composed himself again, rolling the die with an eased heart. Rolling a three, he moved his goose accordingly. One, two, three. Boom.

“Oh… I’m sorry Kara.” In the hype they had forgotten to pay attention to the other pieces. Clenching her hand she stared bullets at Connor’s goose. She had been occupying a one-player only spot, which meant that if someone landed on it she would have to move back to the beginning.

“It’s okay Connor, it’s… Not your fault.” The words she spoke did not sound very convincing, and it was evident in everything, from her facial expression to her hunched posture, that she didn’t mean a word she said.

“We’re almost done anyways.” Markus smiled, it was his turn, and he had almost reached the end. He rolled the four he needed and moved his goose to the last spot, rubbing his hands “There, we’re done, now we can stop giving each other death glares and wrap it up.”

“No. The game doesn’t end until there is one person left. We. Are. Not. Done.” The mood in the room had suddenly become quite serious, and Markus and Connor looked at each other with a worried expression.

“O-okay if you want to. But if you don’t mind I need to talk to Simon about some things like uhhh I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s important.” He rushed out of the room, leaving Connor alone with Kara and her wrath. Markus felt slightly bad about leaving him, but what could happen, It’s not like she would actually do something to him right… right?

After about twenty minutes Kara and Connor came out of the room, Markus turned away from Simon, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

“Oh hey guys how did it go!” Simon asked in a chipper voice, not realizing Markus tried to shush him. His face fell at the sight of Connor walking with a limp, face covered in what seemed to be blue blood, Kara following not far behind him with what Simon could’ve sworn was a straight up thunder cloud above her head. Looking at her jacket and knuckles he noticed more Thirium, alarm bells going off in his head.

“It took him two minutes to get stuck again, but somehow-” Kara took a deep breath, “SOMEhow he managed to defeat me.” Markus and Simon took a slight step back when she stopped walking.

“Glad to hear you had fun! I should go talk to Josh now.” Simon excused himself, rushing out of the room like the cops were after him. Kara sighed before she suddenly started laughing, Connor joining in as well. Markus raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what was going on. After composing themselves they explained.

“At first she was quite angry at losing, but she eventually accepted it.”

“Then I told him it would be hilarious to try and prank you for winning by pretending to have fought. It’s blue paint we found in the room, not Thirium, just in case you were worried. Here see.” She showed him her knuckles, and he found her to be telling the truth.

“Well pranking you didn’t entirely work, but Simon seemed to be quite convinced.” Connor added, another grin erupting from his face.

“Oh you had me too trust me, I was completely fooled. Good job there.” He smiled and patted them on the back as he walked past. “Maybe next time we should invite Simon too.” He whispered, a hearty laugh echoing through the halls as he left.


End file.
